Lie To Me
by bittasummer
Summary: Marian/Robin, Will/Djaq. Trouble always seems to follow them. Multi-chapter. Complete.
1. You Say The Sweetest Things

**Lie To Me**

Chapter 1.

You Say The Sweetest Things

* * *

Robin Hood amied his flamed-arrow at the big red circle 10 feet away. The arrow hit straight in the middle and Robin smiled.

Djaq patted him on the back "Well done, Hood".

Will walked past, sharpeneing his knife, "Yeah, good shot".

Robin looked up to the sky. His thoughts drifted to Marian...

* * *

Marian looked to the sky, her thoughts drifted to Robin... 

A sharp knock at the door broke her from her chain of thoughts.

"Come in" Marian said.

Gisbourne and The Sheriff entered, carrying a scroll.

Marian rolled her eyes "What _is_ it that i've done now?".

The Sheriff grinned evily, and handed Gisbourne the scroll. "Read" he instructed.

Gisbourne took the scroll and opened it. He read:

_"Dear Marian, we have witnesses willing to stand up in a court of law and admit to seeing you dicuss with Robin Hood and his merry band. The penalty would be death, but i am willing to reconsider if you never see Robin Hood again and accept my hand in marriage. If you refuse this generous offer, you will be hanged"._

Marian sat on her bed, smiling. "You do not scare me, Sheriff".

The Sheriff took the scroll from Gisbourne. "Oh, look Guy, you missed a bit. _If you refuse this generous offer, you will be hanged...Or instead, we will hang your dear dying dead father and make you watch!"._

Marian jumped up. "No, you can't!".

"Oh, I can" The Sheriff said merrily "See, your father once stole from me, and good-guy-that-I-am, I let it pass. Even so, that is punishable by death, so...tick-tock-tick-tock, will it be orphaned-Marian...Or Lady Marian..?".

Marian stood straight "If I accept your offer, you'll give my father the best medical care?".

The Sheriff nodded "And, the best room with his own servants...".

"I accept" Marian whispered. Those two little words had changed her life forever.

"Excellent, send out flyers and announcents and make _sure_ that Little Red Riding Robin Hood hears..." The Sheriff grinned once more and walked out.

"You agree to this?" Marian asked Gisbourne coldly.

"Marian, I had no choice, he would of killed your father anyway..." Gisbourne replied. "This way he gets to live-".

"While my life is over!" Marian interrupted. "Just go, before i change my mind and send for Robin and his _merry little band"._

Gisbourne sighed hopelessly, turned and walked out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Marian slumped to the ground and silently cried.

* * *

Gisbourne and The Sheriff watched as Marian climbed on the horse and saddled up. 

"Remember Marian" The Sheriff warned her. "Tell Hood the news, that it is of your own free will and then dash, he's to make no further contact with you or your father will pay the price".

"I get the message" Marian growled lowly. "Understand this, no guards or black knights are to follow, If you do, I shall know and set off this pistol to warn Robin, get-it?".

The Sheriff nodded "No followers, we know".

Marian kicked the back of the horse with her heel gently and the horse sped off into the dark town and through the forrest.

Gisbourne turned to The Sheriff. "Not that I wish her any harm...but what is the point of keeping Lady Marian alive? What do you gain?".

The Sheriff smiled. "Oh Gisbourne, you must know, Hood loves her, and knowing that he'll never have her, that _you _have her...It'll be like someone ripping out his heart and stomping on it, and better-yet, _I'll_ love every minute of it".

The Sheriff looked to the sky. "I think this is one of my greatest plans ever, now come along, _Lady_ Marian will be back soon, after a tearful goodbye to Lover-Boy". His laugh ehcoed through the dark night and Gisbourne involuntary shivered.

* * *

Marian rode through the forrest, tears falling down. She would have to tell Robin... 

Shaking her head voilently, she wished those thoughts away. She was getting closer, Robin's camp was just up ahead.

Marian was now riding gentler through the forrest. She took out her pistol and fired it once. The horse whined but quickly calmed down.

No sooner had she put her pistol away, Robin, Little John, Will, Much, Allan and Djaq came running out with weapons.

"Marian!" Robin whispered, smiling.

"Put your weapon away, Robin" Marian told him "You shall not need it now".

Robin sensed the coldness of her tone. "What wrong?".

Marian sucked in a breath, showing no emotion. "I have decided to...marry Guy".

"What!?" Robin nearly yelled.

Little John looked around, for signs of an ambush, Much was doing the same and Will was staring intently at Robin. Allan and Djaq had raised their weapons again.

"Marian...-why?" Robin asked.

"I have come to my senses" Marian replied "And realised, I do not want to die young...or become an outlaw".

Robin shook his head "No, you...- They're making you, aren't you? They've said they're gonnah kill your father if you don't agree, i know you, better than you know yourself".

Marian raised her eyebrow. This would really hurt her more than it him. But..she had to..to save his life, she had to destroy his love for her... "Oh really? Did you know that i really have fell in love with Guy? And that we spent a night together...alone in his chambers and that i can't stop thinking about him, or that i love him so much, it hurts to breathe...".

She knew she was talking about Robin. But all she could see were tears of pain and hurt fall from Robin's eyes.

"I am sorry, Robin" Marian added, showing the first sound of emotion. "One day, you'll understand...". She kicked the horse softly, and it turned around and sped off.

Robin watched her ride off into the night.

"C'mon". Djaq urshered the others away and let Robin have some space.

Robin sank to the ground and continued to cry.

* * *

Marian returned to the castle, an hour later. She walked up to her room and entered. She thought right there and then she would die, but to her dismay, her heart didn't burst and her tears didn't contain poison. 

She climbed into her bed, knowing that her commitment was final.

She would keep to her word...Til death.

* * *


	2. Marriage Announment

**Apology: In Chapter One, **_vhari_** brought to my attention that I very stupidly put in a pistol that predates Robin Hood. I Apologise for any confusion, and want to let you know that i tried changing it but it's not working. So...for now just pretend it's a flamed arrow..or something lol. xCharmedWitchx**

**

* * *

**

Lie To Me 

Chapter 2.

Marriage Announment

* * *

Marian woke that morning, feeling depressed as ever.

_Somewhere,_ she thought, _Robin is feeling just as bad..._

She climbed out of bed and jumped as The Sheriff barged in, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Do you mind!?" Marian shouted, standing up and covering herself. "You could knock!".

"Where's the fun in that?" The Sheriff laughed. "I take it Hood got the message..?".

Marian looked away.

"Good" The Sheriff smiled "Now, shower and get dressed, we're announcing the engagement today in one hour. Oh i just _love_ weddings...".

"Drop dead" Marian hissed.

"Well, If i do, then your father does to" The Sheriff replied "And we wouldn't want that..would we?".

Marian straighted up.

"One hour" The Sheriff said sharply, he slammed the door shut behind him.

Marian sighed and went to get dressed. "One day, that man...".

* * *

Much rode back to where Robin, Little John, Djaq, Will and Allan where hiding, just on the outskirts of Nottingham.

"Locals say theres a Royal Engagement" Much told them. "This afternoon, on the courts".

"Then let's get ourselves a little invitation" Robin smiled.

"Robin" Djaq began "What if...- Just for arguments sake, that Marian really is-".

"She's not" Robin cut her off. "They're threatening to kill her father, it's an arranged marriage, not of free-will and whether she was Marian or not, i would still help".

Djaq nodded "Fine, we need diguises...and plans".

Robin nodded in agreement.

"Lots and lots of plans" Little John muttered.

* * *

Marian looked at herself in her mirror. She was wearing a pink and silver gown, and diamonded heels. Her dark hair was in curls and wearing a crystal tiara.

She scoffed. These.._things_ could be sold and used to feed 10 poor familys for a year and instead...She was wearing them.

_What a waste,_ Marian thought. _If Robin could see me now..._

Marian cursed and sighed. She walked out of her room and down the corridor she had become so fondly used to.

The Sheriff and a rather smart-looking-Gisbourne were waiting for her, just outside the castle.

"Ready, Lady Marian?" The Sheriff gloated.

Marian looked at Gisbourne. He had a shadow cast across his face. She looked away.

Marian, The Sheriff and Gisbourne walked outside the castle, guards infront and behind them.

The Sheriff took the stand and looked at his people.

Marian scanned the crowd. Robin wouldn't miss this...

She spotted Much and Djaq. To anyone, they just looked like poor peasents, but Marian knew better. Her eyes searched out Robin and those familiar eyes hit her like a stone wall.

Robin stared into her soul.

Marian couldn't look away, she had blown her cover now, there was no way she could keep this up.

Gisbourne took her hand and she found the excuse to break eye contact. She could still feel Robin's eyes burning into her.

"People Of Nottingham!" The Sheriff shouted. "We have good news! A Royal Engagement has been confirmed! Sir Guy Of Gisbourne and Lady Marian have truly fell in love, they are to be wed, next week! All welcome!".

Claps came from the crowd, for fear that they would hanged if they didn't.

The Sheriff knew Robin and his gang would be there. He just knew...

"Guy, Marian, care to say a few words..?" The Sheriff asked, grinning.

Marian tensed, but she thought of her poor father and the help she could get him, with proper medical care, he could maybe survive.

Marian and Gisbourne took the stand.

"I am proud to call Marian my wife-to-be" Gisbourne said, smiling.

Robin winced.

"Marian?" Gisbourne asked.

Marian looked at Robin and sucked in a breath. Robin smiled at her.

She stared right at him while saying: "You are the one I love. I would die for you, you know that. I only hope you come rescue me soon".

Robin winked at her.

Gisbourne laughed nervously "Well, I hope I have rescued you...Thank-you everyone". He grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled her down from the stand.

"I hope that wasn't some kind of message" Gisbourne hissed.

Marian smirked "Like Robin would even dare show up".

The Sheriff glared at Marian, then took the stand again.

"One last announment" he bellowed. "On the night of Marian and Guy's wedding, they shall concieve a child".

Marian gasped.

Robin's eyes shot up.

"I want all craftsmen working on cots, carriers, and fool-proof-sacks" The Sheriff continued. "All mid-wifes who wish to work here, report to me. Thank-you for your time".

People began moving out.

"Wait" Marian said to Gisbourne. "I must shop!...For ideas for my wedding dress!".

Gisbourne hestiated.

"You could come" Marian smiled "Oh yes! It'll be so much fun! We'll chose laces, material, colours, beads, threads, buttons, jewels, fabric...".

"No, i'll pass" Gisbourne said wearely, handing Marian a bag full of gold.

"That's what i thought..." Marian whispered, smiling.

"Take a guard" The Sheriff ordered.

Marian frowned but smiled anyway.

She walked into the market, a guard, all in black following her around.

"Are you happy about the engagement?" the guard asked.

"You are very forward" Marian smiled.

"Forgive me" the guard said "It's just, your speech, you weren't talking about Guy, were you?".

Marian frowned, "A guard with no manners, can't say i'm surprised".

The guard shrugged.

Marian turned a corner. "So tell me" she began, "Robin has you dressing like one of the Sheriff's guards, where will it end, Will?".

Will took off his helmet. "What gave me away?".

"Too tall" Marian replied. "And for one of The Sheriff's guards, your too nice".

Will smiled and hugged her. "How are you?".

"Barely coping" Marian replied.

"Robin wants to see you, come on" Will said.

Marian hesitated. "Will, i can't, it's-".

"Marian" Will began "You nearly destroyed him last night, Djaq even had to give him a sedative to let him get _any_ sleep".

Marian sighed. "I _have_ to be quick".

Will lead her to a small hut.

Robin stood, back to them, inside, checking the windows.

"Robin" Will said.

Marian walked in the hut.

Will looked around awkwardly. "I'll be outside...". He walked back out.

Robin turned around. "You look...-".

Marian looked away. "Robin, I have to be quick".

"Why?" Robin pleaded.

"They were gonnah kill him" Marian whispered.

"Is it true?" Robin asked the dreaded question. "Did you..and Guy...did you...?".

Marian looked away. "Not yet".

Robin sighed relief. "Come with me right now, and you'll be safe".

"My father" Marian began "He needs help, medical care, proffessional care".

Robin banged his hand against the wall and the hut shook.

Marian walked up to him, coming as close as she could. Inches away, she touched his back.

He shivered and turned around, without thinking, he bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips, tongues touched and danced gracefully. Robin pressed her up agaisnt the wall and their hands were clasped.

Soon, air was needed. Robin broke from her lips but never moved away from her.

"Robin" she gasped. "Please, you have to let me go".

"I can't" Robin whispered back. "I'll find a way, i have to".

"Robin" Marian began, whispering, as if almost not wanting Robin to hear. "What if..on my wedding night..I have to consumate the marriage...".

Robin searched her eyes. "I won't let that happen, you'll be free long before then...".

Marian smiled. "I have to get back, quickly".

Robin released her from his body. She ran her hand down his chest.

"One day" she whispered. Then she was gone.

* * *


	3. I Dreamed A Little Dream Of You

**Lie To Me**

Chapter 3.

I Dreamed A Little Dream Of You

* * *

Marian stirred in her sleep. Flashes of everyone were coming to her. So confusing...

The Sheriff, laughing. "Oh, Marian, don't fool yourself! Robin Hood won't come...no-one will...".

Robin Hood, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm glad I came back...".

Guy, walking forwards, brandishing his sword. "I'm sorry it's come to this, Marian..".

Her father, Sir Edward, blood all down his face. "Run Marian, run! I'll take the fall, run!".

Herself, running from the woods, her second home.

Back to Robin, kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you...". His hands running down her arms.

Suddenly, Marian woke with a start. "Robin" she whispered.

* * *

Robin woke with a start. "Marian..." he whispered.

He sat up on his camp-site bed.

Will appeared, carrying a torch. "I heard you wake, something wrong?".

Robin shrugged "Well...The fact that the love of my life is marrying my biggest second enemy, kind of puts a damper on life...".

Will smiled. "See you haven't lost your Robin-Sense-of-humour-Hood".

Robin nodded "There's that..".

Will walked back over to the camp-fire and laid down next to it.

"We'll find away" he said quietly. He lay back down, closed his eyes and said no more.

* * *

Marian knocked and walked into a dark room.

Gisbourne was perched on a chair, writing fastly. He looked up.

"Marian, it is yet dawn, is something wrong?" Gisbourne asked.

Marian shook her head. "Something worries me, Guy" she began.

"Tell me" Gisbourne replied.

"The Sheriff" she continued. "He mentioned...the wedding night and--".

"Need not worry" Gisbourne cut her off. "Nothing will happen".

Marian sighed relief.

"Except" Gisbourne went on. "The Sheriff expects you to concieve, it need not be now, but...".

Marian's heart sank. The Sheriff. _He_ was one making sure they concieve a child.

"But nothing has to happen until you are ready" Gisbourne replied, as if reading her thoughts.

Marian nodded.

"How is your father?" Gisbourne asked.

"Better" Marian replied, smiling.

"Good" Gisbourne nodded. "I suggest now that your mind is at ease, you should get some rest".

Marian smiled. "Goodnight, Guy". she closed the door behind her.

* * *

The Sheriff smiled and drank his wine giddily.

"Gisbourne" he said. "The wedding was to be planned for next week, yes?".

Gisbourne glanced at him. "Of course".

"Let's shake things up a-bit then" The Sheriff began. "Let's move the wedding up to tomorrow...night".

Gisbourne tilted his head in thought. "Why...?".

"So, Robin can't make his little plan, silly" The Sheriff grinned. "This way, we out-wit Hood at his own game! He'll be unprepared and by tonight...you and Marian will already be married, and that my friend is what you call...Genious!".

Gisbourne laughed. "Wonderful idea...".

It's a terrible idea!" Marian cried.

The Sheriff stared at her and pretended to wipe invisible spit away from his face. "Excuse me?".

"I mean...my dr-..ess, bride-maids, they're not ready" Marian spluttered.

"Well, make them" The Sheriff said sharply, he turned and left.

"Evil, evil, evil, evil, evil little...bald man!" Marian said to herself.

She had to tell Robin. Time was running out.

* * *

Robin Hood looked up to the clear blue sky and sighed.

"Allan and Much are back from their rounds" Djaq announced.

"What rounds?" Robin muttered.

"The one where we go help the poor" Allan snapped. "Remember that?".

"Leave it" Much told him.

Allan sighed and sat down.

Suddenly, a person all in black fell from a lone tree and landed gracefully on the ground.

Marian took off her mask.

Robin grinned. "Marian...".

"Shh, Robin" Marian said. "I must get back before my guard finds me gone from the market".

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"The Shreriff" Marian replied. "He's moving the wedding up. To tonight".

"What!?" Robin cried.

"He wishes to make it as difficult as possible" Marian added.

"We'll come" Robin assured her. "And rescue you and your father".

"Save my father first" Marian told him. "Get him out, then get me, but he _has_ to go first, okay?".

Robin took her in a hug. "Go, we'll be ready by tonight...be safe".

Marian kissed him on the cheek, put her mask back on and ran like a cheetah from thier camp.

"We can't, Robin" Little John said quietly.

"Well, we have to" Robin snapped.

"Robin's right" Djaq said. "Not even trying would be like condeming Marian to death...".

Much sighed and stood up. "Well, let's get this genious plan out now, if we're even gonnah attempt this...".

Allan stood up and followed after the others. "We're all gonnah die...".

* * *

Marian smiled at her father. He was peacefully sleeping in the new and improved Chambers, The Sheriff had given him.

A physician walked in, he had brown hair and was carrying a brief-case. "How is he?".

"Resting" Marian replied.

"Good" the physician replied. "Has he taken his medicine?".

"Hour ago" Marian replied.

"That should help the pain" the physician added.

Marian nodded. "I must go organise my...wedding" she said with resentment.

"Is Sir Edward attending?" the physician asked.

"No" Marian replied "He is not...strong enough, yet".

**

* * *

7 Hours Later**

Marian looked at the grand hall. Banners and decorations had already been hung up. The room was dark and lit with millions of red and white candles. If this wasn't the worst day of her life, she would of enjoyed it.

Marian then looked down at herself. She had gone back to the market and chosen a simple white wedding dress. It had short sleeves and beads around the bottom and side. Her shoes were simply white sandals and she had pinned her curly dark hair up. She fingered her diamond necklace, thinking hopefully. Marian tilted her head and she felt her silver-diamond tiara move a little.

The room looked almost ready, the chairs were set out, materials had been laid out for her to walk up to...her husband, Guy.

Gisbourne approached her. "You look...beautiful".

Marian jumped. "Guy! You shouldn't be seeing me before the wedding, it's bad luck".

Gisbourne smiled, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I think we've had all the bad luck we're gonnah have...".

Marian forced a smile. "Go, you'll have me soon enough...".

Gisbourne smiled again and walked off.

Marian sucked in a breath and went over every stalling plan she could think of.

"Hurry Robin" she whispered.

* * *

Robin, Will, Much, Little John, Djaq and Allan rode up to Nottingham Village.

"Lay low" Robin warned them. "When we're in the castle, inatiate Plan A".

The all got off their horses and brought up their hoods.

They approached the castle, and went to the side. Robin climbed the side and hauled himself up. The others followed and made their secret way into the castle.

* * *

Marian peeped her head into the grand hall, the chairs were now filled up with everyone. The minister was standing, going through his book and Guy was getting ready, just putting in his red rose into his jacket.

"Nervous?" a voice asked.

"Sheriff" Marian said quietly.

"Well, i thought since your father's ill, i'de walk you down" The Shreriff said, grinning.

Marian squirmed. "Ok...ayy".

Music started.

The Sheriff linked an arm through Marian's and the doors opened. Marian took in a breath and began walking.

* * *

Much and Djaq burst into Sir Edwards room. Edward gasped and woke up.

"It us" Much said, "C'mon, we've come to resuce you and Marian".

Edward nodded and Djaq helped him out of bed.

* * *

Marian walked down the aisle with The Sheriff at her side.

Suddenly, Robin, Will, Allan and Little John burst in the run forwards. Everyone jumped up in their seats and started screaming, Marian was shoved into a bunch of chairs and The Sheriff shoved into the other way.

Robin jumped forwards and grabbed Marian, he urshered her out but Gisbourne had suddenly appeared and grabbed her. Robin punched him quickly and grabbed Marian back.

Little John hit The Sheriff in the face and rushed off.

Will and Allan did their best to keep Gisbourne away from Robin and Marian.

* * *

Djaq and Much helped Edward down the corridor. Suddenly, Four guards came rushing forwards and knocked them down. Edward cried out in pain.

A moment later, Robin, Marian, and Little John came running around the corner and knocked the four guards unconcious.

"Father!" Marian cried, bending down to her dad.

"I'm fine" he croaked.

Gisbourne came flying round, followed by Will and Allan.

Five guards were right behind them.

Marian cursed under her breath.

Gisbourne and Robin fought continuously, while Djaq, Much, Will, Allan and Little John fought one guard each.

Marian never noticed The Sheriff sneak up behind her and plunge the knife into her fathers back.

"NO!!!" Marian screamed, tears running down her face.

The fighting stopped.

"We had a deal" The Sheriff hissed.

Marian lunged for The Sheriff in anger but Robin held her back.

"Gang! Abort!" Robin shouted. He shoved Marian over his shoulder and ran.

"Gisbourne, kill them!" The Sheriff ordered.

Gisbourne took one last look at Sir Edward, grabbed his sword and ran after them.

* * *

Robin shoved Marian into their cart and it wheeled off. The gang jumped on quickly and watched as Will rode the horse, willing it to go faster.

Gisbourne rushed out after them, only to find he was too late. There went Marian...Her trust and her love...

* * *


	4. Everybody Grieves

**Lie To Me**

Chapter 4.

Everybody Grieves

* * *

The journey on the way home was wet and windy.

Marian, Robin, Djaq, Much, Little John and Allan rode in the cart, in silence.

Will rode the horse, getting soaked while riding.

They approached the camp-site.

Marian was the first one out and went straight to Robin's tent.

"Poor lass" Little John commented.

"Night" Robin told his gang. He entered his tent and saw Marian sitting on the ground, shaking and lifeless.

Robin's heart ached and he went and sat down beside her.

"Hey" he said, touching her arm.

She flinched and he realised she bleeding, a wide cut going from her right shoulder to her back.

"Must of be the crowd" Marian muttered.

"We're gonnah have to clean it" Robin said quietly. "Your going to have to take your dress off...-I'll get Djaq if you want...".

"No" Marian replied. "You do it".

Robin nodded and he went to unzip her dress. Her fingers zipped it down, revealing her soft back.

Marian shirvered.

Robin got his bag and began dabbing at the wound with a clean cloth.

Marian winced.

"Sorry" Robin replied. He heard her sigh.

"I'm sorry" Robin repeated. "Your father...he was a great man...-".

"Yes" Marian agreed.

Robin pulled down her sleeve to get to her shoulder cut.

His hands stroked her back for a while.

Marian leaned in to him. He sighed and put his arms around her.

Marian's tears came pouring out as Robin applied a sticky-bandage to her back and one to her shoulder.

Robin began zipping up the dress but Marian stopped him.

"I can't wear this" she spluttered, pulling off her diamond necklace and tiara.

Robin understood. He pulled out brown quater-length and a baggy white shirt, from his bag.

Marian pulled out her curls. She slipped the brown trousers on under her dress and Robin zipped the rest of the dress back down.

Marian gracefully slipped it off and Robin turned away.

Marian smiled fondly and turned to face him.

Robin tried looking away, but found he couldn't.

"Robin" Marian whispered. "I want us to...".

Robin simply picked up the white shirt and slipped it over her. "Not now" he whispered.

Marian curled up next to Robin, crying silently, for everything that had happened.

Soon, sleep took them.

* * *

Marian woke up. Robin wasn' there. She pulled on a jumper and stepped outside.

Djaq, Will and Much sat over a camp-fire.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty" Much smiled.

Marian smiled smally then remembered. "Where's Robin?".

"Out helping Allan and Little John" Will replied. "It's rounds-day, helping the poor".

Marian nodded. "I'm just gonnah go back...in" she said, going back into Robin tent.

Much frowned. "No, wait-".

"Leave her" Djaq said firmly. "She doesn't need the Much-Sense-Of-Humour right now".

Will looked at Much.

"Oh, there's so much love in here right now" Much muttered. He stood up. "I'm going for a walk.." he grabbed his brown over-coat and walked off into the heart of the forrest.

Djaq stared at Will then abruptly got up.

"Can't ignore me forever" Will whispered.

Djaq sighed. "We agreed we wouldn't talk about it".

_"You_ agreed" Will muttered.

"Will, i'm not really in the mood for this, so please, just leave it" Djaq said hopelessly.

Will jumped up. "I miss you, okay? That night...the thought of being close to you, touch you...".

Djaq pulled away. "It was a mistake, okay? We were drunk...".

Will laughed bitterly. "Then how come i remember it? How did it happen? You could of had anyone, Much..Allan..why me, huh?".

"Oh, don't flatter yourself" Djaq snapped.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Flash-Back**

_Djaq drank heavily from the wine bottle Will had passed her. He giggled. She giggled._

_The camp was nearly empty. Much and Allan were near...somewhere. Little John was out at Nottingham and Robin was at no doubt, Marian's._

_Will laughed some-more. "Djaq, i've never told you this before...but" he brought his voice to a whisper. "Your really beautiful. And i'm sorry if i've...now got you drunk". He laughed._

_Djaq grinned. "Really!? That is weird" she drank from the wine bottle again. "This is what happens when you let Will Scar...scarlett get you drun..unk"._

_Will nodded then shook his head. "Nooo..We're not drunk, are we?". More laughter. _

_Djaq cast aside consquecenses and leaned in and kissed him. Will responded with such passion that his body over-took hers until they were lying on the forrest ground. _

_Will and Djaq had now became very sober. He lifted her up and took her back to his tent. Kissing intensely and refusing to let each-other go, they let the night take them._

**End Of Flash-Back**

-----------------------------------------

Djaq went to turn away but Will caught her by the wrist and pushed her up agaisnt a tree.

"Tell me" he damanded. "Say it! You don't love me anymore, tell me and i'll never bring this up again".

Djaq sucked in a breathed. "Will...I can't...".

Will bent down and came close to her ear, his warm breath caressing her ear and neck.

"I can't..." she gasped.

Will leaned in and their lips met. His hands explored her body and she gripped his hair in frustration.

The kiss grew more and more passionate, tongues became entwined and Will's firm lean body held her there. They clasped hands and Will became unknown that he was pushing her into the tree. She gasped.

Will broke away. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you...".

You didn't" Djaq said, craving Will's body back onto hers. She took him in a hug, pressing her ear agaisnt his chest and feeling his strong-willed-beating-fast-heart.

The rhymatic beat soothed her. They just loved the feeling of each-other. Each-other's warmth.

"We can't..." she whispered.

"Why?" Will pleaded.

"It's complicated" Djaq gasped.

Will moved away from her and she shivered, wanting Will's body heat again.

"Sorry" he said quietly. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable".

Djaq moved forwards. "You didn't...".

Footsteps and jeers were suddenly present. Robin, Allan and Little John were back.

Will looked into her eyes once more and then set off to meet the gang.

"Marian okay?" Robin asked.

Djaq pointed to his tent.

Robin nodded and climbed inside. Marian was curled up in a ball, fast asleep. His heart failed.

He moved forwards and she woke up. "Robin!". She reached up and pulled him ontop of her.

Robin smiled at her fondly and tried to get up.

Marian firmly pulled him back down and he lay, half on her body, half in mid-air, thanks to his supportive knee.

"Where were you?" Marian asked.

Robin winced as Marian moved her thigh and brushed agaisnt him. She was doing this deliberately.

"Seeing if anything has changed in Nottingham after yesterday" Robin replied.

Marian reached up and kissed him full-on hard. Her hands travelled down.

Robin pulled away. "Marian, this is wrong, your grieving, it would be like taking advantage of you when your at this vunerable state...".

"Oh, you don't think i can't handle it?" Marian asked coldly. "Am to in-experiened for you!?".

"Marian, that is not what i meant and you know it" Robin said firmly.

Marian sat up. "I'm going for a walk, i need to clear my head..." she got up and stormed out.

Robin sighed and slumped down.

* * *

Marian walked along the river and stared down into it. That girl, staring back at her, had once been happy, joyful, hopeful but now, her world was pain, loss, hate and death.

Marian pulled out her hair-pinned dagger and aimed it straight for a tree. It hit in the middle.

Marian grinned, retrieved the dagger and began walking away from the forrest, a determined look on her face that could only mean one thing. Danger.

* * *

Marian high-kicked two guards unconcious and took both their swords. She carefully made her way into the castle, unseen. She grinned evily and made her way to Gisbourne's room.

* * *

Robin looked up to the sky. It was darkening. Where was Marian?

Will and Djaq were avoiding contact at all, Allan was lying lazely on his swing bed and Little John and Much were cooking dinner.

"Where is she?" Robin asked aloud. "I knew i shouldn't of let her go off on her own".

Will smiled, then his face fell dramatically.

"What?" Robin asked, suddenly panicking.

"Think back" Will said quickly. "While ago, Sheriff had my dad killed, i wasn't really myself, was i? And what i did do?".

Robin's eyes widened. "Oh no".

Little John grunted. "This, i do not like".

* * *

Gisbourne sighed ad made his way into his chambers.

A sudden thack knocked him to the ground and Marian smiled down at him.

"Miss me?".

Robin, Will, Djaq, Much, Little John and Allan watched the castle.

"We get in" Robin explained. "I'll get Marian, Little John, you watch my back. Will, Djaq, go down to the cellar and get Edward's body, Much, make sure no-one follows them, Allan wait outside here, we may need a quick-get-away. Everybody know what they're doing?".

They nodded.

"Good" Robin replied.

* * *

Gisbourne winced as Marian tied him tightly to his bed-post.

"Oh, i'm sorry" Marian snapped. "Did that hurt? Yes? Good".

"Marian" he whispered. "I'm sorr-".

"Shut up" Marian hissed. "Don't you dare apologise! An old sick defenceless man is nothing to you, but when you might die, your in the talking mood!".

Gisbourne hung his head.

Marian picked up her swords. "Don't worry, it's not you i want to kill".

Gisbourne realised. "Marian, no! It's suicide!".

Marian smirked. "I'm counting in it" she slammed the door shut behind her as she left.

Gisbourne heard the door lock, and he began fiddling with his binds.

* * *

Marian looked left and right, she charged into The Sheriff's room and found him eating grapes. Two guards lunged at her and she threw her swords in the air, she back-flipped and managed to catch them both in time.

"Kill her!" The Sherrif ordered.

The guards came forwards, Marian high-kicked one of them, and twisted his body to crash into the other guard's body, they slumped into the wall, unconcious.

She looked at The Sherrif.

"Oh no" The Sherrif muttered.

Marian sent her sword flying and it landed on The Sherrif's table. He gasped and jumped back.

Marian leapt forwards, retrieved her other sword and put them both to his neck.

"Ahh" The Sherrif said. "Note To Self: Have chat with security.

Marian tightened the swords at his neck. "Speak again and the only blood spilt will be yours, understood?".

The Sherrif nodded.

* * *

Will and Djaq ran down to the cellar, as Much waited outside.

Djaq followed Will down but tripped over a rock and hit her head on the cobble.

"Djaq!" Will whispered. He picked her up and held her in his arms. She was knocked out.

"Djaq!" Will nearly shouted. "Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up...".

She stirred and lifted a hand to Will's face. "Will, i'm sorry...I..love..you". Then she was unconcious again.

"What!?" Will whispered. "Djaq! Djaq!". He looked up. "Much! MUCH!".

Suddenly, a rushed Much appeared. "What!..." his eyes went to Djaq. "Happened...?".

"She tripped" Will replied. "I'll get her to the cart, you get Edward, be quick".

Much nodded, and ran down the cellar stairs, where The Sherrif kept his dead bodies.

Will carefully picked Djaq up and put her over his shoulder, he turned and ran out.

* * *

Robin and Little John burst in, Marian was holding two swords to The Sherrif's neck.

"Marian, don't!" Robin yelled.

"Why?" Marian asked smiply.

"Marian, you know this isn't right!" Little John bellowed. "He's evil, but don't become a murderer, he'll get what's coming to him".

"I cannot let him live" Marian said, holding back tears.

"Think of your father!" Robin shouted. "Would he want this?".

"Think of Locksley!" Little John yelled. "And Nottingham! They'll burn, men, women, children, babies, can you live with that!?".

Marian sucked in a breath, and slowly withdrew her swords. With a sudden swipe, the sword slashed him across the face and he cried out in pain. Her foot shot out and she rendered him unconcious with a quick blow.

She turned back to Robin and Little John, and dropped her swords hopelessly. "Let's go".

* * *

Much hauled a black-body-bag into the cart. He noticed Will, who had Djaq on his lap and stroking her short black hair. Allan was sitting, on the horse that was attached to the cart, waiting.

Much climbed in and waited for Robin and Marian.

Meanwhile, Robin, Little John and Marian ran down the castle corridor out into the open air.

"You did the right thing" Robin said.

"Oh really?" Marian asked him. "Then why do i feel like i've just let the devil get away?".

They approached the waiting cart. Marian and Robin jumped in.

Little John hauled himself up onto the horse Allan was on.

Marian gasped at the body-bag. "Is that...!?**-**".

"Allan, go!" Much cried.

Allan kicked the horse softly and it sped off.

* * *

Back at camp, Will had laid Djaq in his tent, not hers. When he did this, Much asked:

"Why?".

"Cause i want her in mine, alright?" Will snapped.

"Stop it" Robin ordered, he glanced at Little John, who was just about finished making a fairly-sized coffin.

Will sighed and went to check on Djaq.

Robin went to see Marian, who was in his tent, silently crying. He leaned in and held her close.

"Middle of the forrest" Much muttered.

Little John frowned. "What?".

"Sir Edward" Much explained. "We should bury him in the middle of the forrest".

"I don't think that's our decision" Little John answered.

Allan looked at the body-bag and winced. "John mate, will you hurry up please? Edward's freaking me out".

Much rolled his eyes.

Little John stopped and glared at him. "Do you wanna do this?".

Allan shook his head. "No thank-you".

Little John contiuned working.

* * *

Inside Will's tent, he dabbed a wet cloth to Djaq's face. She groaned and opened her eyes.

Djaq rubbed her head. "I have...ow, my head hurts".

"You stumbled in the cellar" Will explained. "Knocked yourself, remember?".

Djaq tried to sit up but Will pushed her back down.

"Marian?" Djaq asked. "The plan...did it go okay?".

Will nodded. "Everythings fine".

His cheeks went red. "Sorry to ask, but do you remember saying anything...to me before you...?".

Djaq looked confused. "No, why? Should i?".

Will shook his head, disappointed. "No, it's nothing, try get some rest". He smiled and left.

Djaq smiled and watched him go. Of course she remembered, how could she not? Next time, she'de have to be extra careful about her words...

* * *


	5. Betrayal

**Lie To Me**

Chapter 5.

Betrayal

**

* * *

**Marian, Robin, Djaq, Will, Little John and Allan all watched as a clean polished coffin lay 10 feet in the ground. They were just outside Locksley. 

The others began putting dirt back in the ground, filling the big hole.

Robin wrapped an arm around Marian, she leaned into him and sighed.

After 20 minutes, the grave was finally full.

Each one of them stomped on the ground to make sure it was down and that no-one would notice the freshly dug up earth.

Will covered it with leaves and Djaq smiled at him. He made her smile. She quickly realised that this was Marian's father's funeral and that she couldn't look at Will like that.

Marian bent down and placed a single red rose over the ground. "Thank-you" she whispered.

Robin took her hand and lead her back into the forest. The other out-laws followed them as they walked. It suddenly struck her. She was now an out-law. _Out-Law_. Looking back at her father's grave, Marian realised there are no final good-byes.

* * *

Djaq racked two stones together. The failure to light a fire made her growl.

Two strong arms wrapped around her and took the stones.

Djaq knew right away it was Will, his strong musky scent.

Her suspicion was confirmed when Will bent in and gave her a weak smile.

He sharply swiped the stones together and the fire was lit.

"There" he said, his throat going dry.

Djaq accidently stroked his hand softly and he winced, still staying wrapped around her.

"Sorry" she whispered. Djaq shivered as her neck was laid bare to his hot breath.

Will quickly remembered and moved away.

Djaq had a warm fire going yet she still only wanted Will. His heat.

Will's eyes followed Djaq movements, the trace of her shoulder-line, her small fingers, her graceful body when it moved. He smiled and remembered what she had told him.

Marian looked over at Robin and he smiled at her.

Suddenly, distant screams were heard and Robin jumped up.

"Much, Allan, stay here with Marian" Robin told them. "The rest with me".

"Not Djaq" Will said quickly.

"What?" Djaq demanded.

"You could still have side-effects from your fall" Will explained. "Please, just stay, i want you to be safe".

Robin nodded. "Djaq, trade with Allan, let's go".

"Robin!" Marian called.

He turned around.

"Be careful" she told him.

He grinned and winked at her, then turned back conutined into the forest. Little John, Will and Allan followed after him.

Djaq glared as she watched them go. She couldn't believe Will was keeping her from a fight.

* * *

Robin, Will, Little John, and Allan ran through the forset, the screams were getting closer.

They came to a clearing of the forest and a path that lead into Locksley when two castle-guards were seen dragging an old scraggly woman through the path into the forest.

"You pair of cotton buds!" she screeched. "You head-lice!!! Blood-sucker! One day i'm going to take The Sheriff's money and shove it up his-".

"Oi!" Robin cut her off.

"Oh, no" Allan said. "Please, let her continue".

Little John's staff reached out and whacked one of the guards over the head and knocked him unconcious.

The remaining guard took out his sword. And Robin laughed. He amied his arrow at him and fired it, the arrow flew past and knocked the sword out of his hand.

Will's hand flew out and knocked him down.

The old woman grunted. "See you took your time, Robin Hood".

"That's okay" Allan said. _"Thanks for saving me, i'm forever grateful". _

"Why did they have you anyway?" Little John asked.

"Didn't pay me taxes" the woman replied.

"You got a name?" Will asked.

"Josie" the woman replied. "Josie McKinnill".

"Well, Josie McKinnill" Robin began. "Let us take you back to our camp and help your wounded leg, we have a physician".

Josie narrowed her eyes. "How did you know about my leg?".

Robin gestured to her foot. "You appiled pressure to your other foot, the way you walked".

Josie nodded. "Fine...only for tonight, i have children in Scarborough, i can go there".

Robin nodded. "This way".

* * *

Djaq, Marian and Much paced the camp.

"How could Will do that to me!?" Djaq cried.

"I hope Robin's okay..." Marian muttered.

"How could he pick Allan?" Much asked. "He could of said me! But he said Allan!".

A few moments later, Robin, Little John, Allan, Will and a woman dressed all in black rags came back to the camp.

"Who's she?" Much asked.

Djaq playfully whacked him. "Much!".

"This is Josie" Robin said. "She was taken by the guards due to unpaid taxes, she'll be staying with us until she can get a ride to Scarborough, she has relatives there".

Djaq helped her down.

"It's alright" Josie mumbled. "I'm not gonnah croak just yet".

Allan laughed. "You remind me of my nan".

Josie glared at him.

Allan coughed. "My...young, good-looking nan".

Marian did something she had hardly done since her father had died, she laughed.

"Where will she sleep?" Will asked. "We only have a tent for each of us...".

Djaq stood up. "Take mine, i shall sleep outside".

"Thank-you dear" Josie said.

Djaq came back with her bag. "Let me fix that twisted ankle".

* * *

Will brought Djaq some dinner.

"I'm not hungry" she muttered, not looking at him.

"You'll starve" Will murmered.

"Then i'll starve" Djaq snapped.

Will sat down. "What is wrong with you?".

"Since when men think i _need_ protecting" Djaq replied.

Will sighed hopelessly. "I didn't want you to get hurt! I Lo...I..I loath the thought of you being hurt".

Somewhere in Djaq, told her that, that wasn't what he was going to say that.

"Where will you sleep?" Will asked.

"Outside" Djaq replied.

"Share with me" Will said simply.

Djaq shook her head. "The last time we did that..-".

"No, just sleep" Will said. "Sky's darkening, it's going to rain, please...".

Djaq considered. "Fine...just sleep".

**

* * *

**Darkness came and Marian and Robin stayed laid in each-other's arms. Robin looked up to his tent and smiled. 

"What?" Marian asked.

Robin kissed her softly. "Nothing".

Rain came thudding down.

Josie lay in Djaq's tent while Djaq had entered Will's.

He made room and she squeezed in. Their bodies were cramped together but she loved it, being able to touch him without making excuses.

"Djaq?" Will asked softly.

"Mmm..?" she replied.

"You remember, don't you?" Will asked.

Djaq sighed and never even tried. She couldn't even lie to him anymore. She never could.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because it hurts" Djaq said. "It hurts so much...".

"I love you too" Will whispered.

Djaq held her breath and before she knew it, she was ontop of him, kissing him so fiercely that he groaned when she touched his upper thigh.

Will rolled her under him and started kissing her neck. Will sucked on her and she nearly screamed. He removed his mouth from her neck and smiled down at her.

Djaq gave in and let him take her, clothes slowly began coming off. His lean torso became all too clear and she held her breath. Will's hands carressed her hips and they began moving upwards.

Djaq's brain kicked in and she pulled away. "No...stop".

Will moved away. "What's wrong...?".

You said sleep" Djaq replied. "We're not exactly sleeping...".

"You kissed me" Will said defensively.

"I know" Djaq replied "And i'm sorry but this is wrong...i have to go" she grabbed her blanket and walked out.

Will sighed hopelessly and slumped down, hitting his forehead. "You idiot...".

Djaq opened Robin and Marian's tent.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked. He and Marian sat up.

"We're switching" Djaq told him. "Me and Will don't work, so switch...".

Robin stood up. "Are you sure everything's ok...?".

"Yes" Djaq told him.

Robin kissed Marian quickly. "I'll be over in Will's tent if anybody..-".

Yeah, bye" Djaq said, closing the tent up.

Robin frowned and walked over to Will's tent, he climbed in.

Will sat up. "Hey, Rob, what's up?".

Robin crossed his arms. "You tell me, i just got kicked out my own tent! Djaq said and i quote; _Me and Will don't work, so switch..."._

Will shrugged. "I dunno...".

"Will" Robin said sharply. "What happened?".

Will sighed and looked away. "I...love her".

**---------------------------------**

"What!?" Marian cried at Djaq. They were in Robin's tent.

Djaq nodded. "That's what happened, I...love him".

Marian grinned. "I knew it!".

"What?" Djaq asked, shocked.

"Oh please" Marian smiled. "I saw the stolen looks..".

"Does anyone else know?" Djaq asked.

Marian shrugged. "I doubt it, incase you haven't noticed, we're in a camp full of...men".

Djaq laughed. "Enough about me, how are you coping?".

Marian's smile faded. "I'm dealing...it's still hard but everyday gets better and what's more, i have Robin, he's my hero".

Djaq smiled. She knew who her hero was...

**---------------------------------**

Robin gasped. "You told her you love her!?".

"She said it first!" Will replied.

Robin laughed and sat down next to him. "I mean, i think it's great but Djaq's Djaq, she's a strong independant woman, maybe she's just scared of getting hurt".

Will nodded. "Yeah..maybe".

Robin lay down. "Since i have nowhere to sleep...night".

Will grinned and lay down aswell. "How's things with you and Marian?".

Robin shrugged. "I can tell she's hurting and she cries often but she won't open up...".

Will sighed. "She'll come to terms with things, i did and look where i am now, strong out-law-".

"In a tricky love-situation" Robin laughed, cutting him off.

Will whacked him. "Oi! It's not tricky...".

"Whatever you say..." Robin grinned.

"You wanna sleep outside cause it's getting cold!" Will cried.

Robin laughed. "Who would of thought it, Will Scarlett, in love...".

**

* * *

**

Will woke up. Robin wasn't there.

Will rubbed his leg. "Could of mentioned he a kicker...". He stepped outside and saw the gang by the camp-fire.

Djaq and Marian weren't there.

"Where's-" Will began.

"Swimming" Robin replied.

Josie groaned and came out from Djaq's tent, her ankle, healed and fine. She was walking properly again.

"Sleep well?" Little John asked.

Josie sat down. "Like a baby...".

Allan smiled. "Listen, i got good news, i checked with some villagers and there on their way to Scarborough, got some goods to sell so i chipped in a good word and they said they'de take you. Cart leaves tonight".

"Good work, Allan" Robin grinned.

Josie showed a small smile. "Thank-you, you've been most kind".

Little John handed her a plate of cooked fish and potatoes. "Eat, you'll need your strength".

Josie accepted the plate. "Thank-you".

Much looked her at. "Josie, if you don't mind me asking, why the...impolite language?".

Josie laughed. "Are you kidding? I've heard stories about you, Robin Hood and your gang, some bad, some good, most of them...terrible".

Robin crossed his arms. "Well now you know the truth".

Josie smiled warmly. "Oh, i do, my grandchildren will know about you, Robin Hood and your gang".

Little John smiled and thought of his family, wondering if they were safe.

**

* * *

**Djaq and Marian headed home, walking the way to the camp. 

When they arrived back, Robin smiled and kissed Marian.

Djaq avoided Will's gaze and sat down next to Little John.

Josie stood up. "This is going to hurt me alot more than it hurts you, GUARDS!"

A pack of castle-guards ran towards them.

"Traitor!" Little John yelled.

"How could you?" Robin bellowed.

Josie walked backwards and hopped on one of the guards horses. "They were gonnah kill me, i'm sorry". She and the guard rode off, away from the forest.

Robin, Much, Djaq, Marian, Allan and Little John made a circle and watched the guards get ready to aim for them.

Robin racked his brains for something. He roared and the gang ran for the guards, ready to fight to death.

* * *

**SO! Promise More Action Next Chap. R&R..x**


	6. Bleeding Love

**Lie To Me**

Chapter 6.

Bleeding Love

* * *

Hey! Sorry it's took so long but I've been busy, anyway this Chapter's not so long but I hope you like it...

xCharmedWitchx

* * *

Robin could be proud to say The Sheriff had only caught him once or twice and he'd always gotten away. 

He didn't think the same could be said this time.

"This is all your fault!" Much hissed to Little John.

Little John growled and looked up. His wrists were really getting sore.

The Sheriff had suddenly appeared; smiling. He had Gisbourne at his side. His face was rather gleeful as-well. That was until his eyes reached Marian's.

His eyes stared madly at Robin and his gang of outlaws.

They were all separately tied to a tall wooden pole; wrists held up above their heads and the ropes tied at the top of the wooden pole.

"Now" The Sheriff said finally. "Let's get this execution started then".

* * *

**2 HOURS EARLIER**

Robin roared with anger as he punched the oncoming guard.

"Djaq's down!" he heard Marian faintly scream.

This couldn't be happening; there was just too many of them.

Little John knocked a guard into a tree with his staff. He thought he might have heard some bones crack. "Ouch".

"Where the bloody hell is Gisbourne?" one of the guards shouted.

Marian stopped fighting. "What!?" she shrieked. Gisbourne couldn't be coming here; it wasn't possibly...was it?

Her one moment of distraction was her one moment of weakness. A yelp caught Robin's attention and he saw Marian crumpled into the ground.

The guard above her, picked Marian up. "Don't move or she dies! I mean it, she dies!".

The gang and guards stopped fighting.

A second later, Gisbourne appeared, riding a black horse.

"Marian!?" he cried.

"She's one of them" the guard holding her told him.

Gisbourne shook his head. "No...".

Suddenly, a handful of guards roared behind Gisbourne and attacked the gang.

They fought. Hard.

But, Robin's mind was more on Marian than on surviving.

Gisbourne lifted unconscious Marian onto the horse and Robin lunged for her, while being restrained by four guards.

"Take them" Gisbourne told the guards. "Bring them to the castle. The Sheriff will be pleased".

He turned and rode off out of the forest.

Robin watched desperately as the castle guards managed to knock Little John out and tie up the rest of the gang.

His stomach twisted and turned as the guards pulled them along, probably to death.

"What do we do!?" Will yelled.

Robin shrugged and winked. "What we do best...".

* * *

Robin looked up through the caged bars desperately. Where the hell was Marian!? 

He looked at the opposite cage and glanced in at Will and Djaq. Much, Allan and Little John were in the cage next to them.

Djaq leaned against Will in despair. "We'll get out of here, won't we?".

Will wrapped an arm around her and sighed. "We are Robin Hood".

* * *

Marian stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She gasped and sat up. 

"Guy!?".

Gisbourne turned and looked up. "Tell me it's not true".

Marian stood from the chair she was sitting in and frowned. "What..?".

"Tell me it's not true!" Gisbourne yelled. "Are you with Robin Hood!?".

Marian frowned. The last thing she could remember...They were fighting castle guards and oh no—

"Have you captured him?" Marian asked.

Gisbourne smirked. "Of course I have".

She held her breath. "What...—".

Gisbourne knocked a chair down in anger. "Are you with Robin Hood?".

It was Marian's turn to smirk. "Yes...".

Gisbourne shook his head in shock. "No...".

Marian folded her arms. "I love him...I love him" she smiled to herself. "I love Robin Hood".

Gisbourne grabbed her by the hair and she gasped in pain. "How dare you, Marian!? I loved you!" his hand jerked out and he slapped her hard.

Marian screamed and felt the blood pouring out. She ran for the door but Gisbourne yanked her back.

"Let's go see ROBIN HOOD" Gisbourne screamed. "Shall we!?".

* * *

Robin's head jerked up as he saw Gisbourne striding in, pulling a terrified Marian behind him. 

"Marian!" Robin cried.

Gisbourne smirked. "What's wrong, Robin? Feeling a bit...helpless?".

Marian's leg shot out and she kicked him, his grasp on her fell and she ran for the door.

Gisbourne yanked her back and knocked her into the wall.

"Marian!" Robin yelled.

Marian whimpered as Gisbourne threw her into Robin's cage, and locking it again.

Robin scooped her into his arms, his eyes piercing Gisbourne's.

"I'll kill you...".

Gisbourne smirked. "I'll see you in hell, Hood" he turned and strode out the dungeon.

Robin hugged Marian tight and kissed her forehead, wiping away the blood on her cheek. "Are you okay?".

Marian sobbed into his chest. "Robin...".

Djaq and Will glanced at each other and Little John, Allan and Much stared in despair.

"We are gonnah die, aren't we?" Much asked.

Allan shrugged. "Looks that way...".

Djaq slipped her hand into Will's and gave him a smile. They had so much to say, with so little time.

"We'll come up with a plan" Robin promised them.

"Which is?" Much asked.

Robin shrugged slowly. "I'm working on it...".

Allan lay back down. "I knew it. We're screwed...".

* * *

Carter stopped his horse and stepped off. 

He glanced at the village in front him; it was chaos. People were screaming, running, obviously afraid.

"What's going on?" he asked a young woman.

"You don't know?" she shrieked back. "They've caught Robin Hood! And his gang! They're all going to be hanged!".

Carter stared at the distant castle and smiled. "Looks like I've arrived just in time...".

* * *


	7. Exit Strategy

**Lie To Me**

Chapter 7. - Exit Strategy

* * *

"Now" The Sheriff said finally. "Let's get this execution started then".

Robin glanced at Marian and tried to get her attention but it was no use; she wasn't looking.

Little John huffed. "Never thought I'd die in front of _him_...".

The Sheriff grinned. "I know, it's almost anti-climatic, isn't it?".

"I always thought I'd die in the line of duty" Much muttered. "Saving the innocents...".

Gisbourne took a seat next to The Sheriff and stared menacingly at the outlaws, all tied to separate wooden poles.

"What do you think, Guy?" The Sheriff asked "Hang them...burn them...dunk them...What do you say?".

Gisbourne grinned. "I think we should let Hood watch his gang die first, starting with...Lady Marian".

Robin's head shot up and he cast a look to Marian.

The Sheriff banged his hand on the table. "That's fantastic!".

Gisbourne rose from his seat and approached Marian.

"Beg for your life" he told her.

Marian looked him straight in the eye. "What?".

Gisbourne pulled his sword out and held it to her neck.

Robin struggled with his binds but it was no use. "Gisbourne, you hurt her and I swear I will come back from the dead and kill you myself!".

Gisbourne grinned. "I'll wait for the day...".

He turned back to Marian and brought his voice down to a whisper; "_Beg_ for your life...".

Marian's leg shot out and she kneed him in the crotch. "I would sooner die with my pride then waste it on _you_".

Gisbourne lunged for Marian but The Sheriff stopped him.

"Come now, Gisbourne" he smiled "Let's let them have their final words...before they die!".

His laugh echoed through-out the air and Robin involuntary shuddered.

"Y'know what?" The Sheriff continued. "Let's open the gates and let the crowd in, they're certainly waiting for a spectacular show!".

While the guards began opening the gates, Will turned to Djaq.

"Djaq" he said, emotion rocketed his voice.

Djaq looked up and smiled at him. "Yeah?".

"I've been wanting to say..." Will began "For a long time now and...".

The gang all looked up and waited for Will to continue.

"I've always..." he said breathlessly, not looking at Djaq properly. "I want you to know, that before we die...".

Djaq looked up, holding her breath. "Yeah..?".

"I love you" he stated firmly.

Djaq smiled warmly at him. "I love you too...".

Will blushed scarlett red.

"Bloody hell..." Allan muttered.

"Shut up, Allan" Little John replied.

Marian smiled at Robin and he smiled back. The love was there...but so was their impending death.

"I can't...believe this" Much spluttered "All this time...I knew it! I said to myself, I said there's something fishy going on between Will and Djaq and...—".

"Shut up, Much!" Robin, Little John, Will and Allan all shouted at the same time.

Much nodded. "Right...".

Their heads turned as the noise filled up the castle grounds with hordes of people.

"Oh god" Allan muttered "This is it, this is how we're gonnah die...".

"It's a good day to die" Little John said firmly. "Today, is a very good day...".

"Why do you always say that?" Much complained "Why!?".

The crowds all gathered round and The Sheriff and Gisbourne sat back down in their seats.

"Be this as an example!" The Sheriff cried "Become an outlaw and God...shall punish you!".

Marian scoffed and glanced at Robin.

The Sheriff evilly smiled. "So, on this day, we shall burn Robin Hood and his gang of outlaws!".

The crowd were silent; tears were being shed and everyone was wearing black.

"Executioner!" The Sheriff cried "Light them!".

A big bulky man, wearing a black mask approached them with a flamed-branch.

He reached up and lit the top of Allan's wooden pole and carried on, lighting Little John's, Much's, Will's, Djaq's, Marian's and finally Robin's.

Allan looked up and saw his flamed-pole. "Oh god...I can't believe I'm dying this like...".

The Sheriff downed his goblet of wine. "Oh, this should be fun...".

Gisbourne glanced at Marian and she stared back.

"You had your chance, Marian" he stated "And now you're going to pay the price...".

Marian's eyes darkened and she looked up through her hair. "I'm paying for my sins, Guy of Gisbourne...One day you'll have to pay for yours...".

Gisbourne gulped and he looked away.

"Marian" Robin whispered.

Marian looked up, knowing that in a few minutes, the fire would reach them down the wooden poles and all words would be lost.

"Marian" he continued. "I just want you to know, that I...love you and if I were to die with anyone here, I'm so glad that it's you...".

Marian smiled. "I love you too, Robin of Locksley".

"Marian" Robin asked seriously "Will you marry me?".

"Haven't we already tried that?" she joked.

"I'm serious, Marian" he replied. "I love you...Will you marry me?".

A single tear slipped out and rolled down Marian's cheek as she nodded weakly. "Yes, yes! I will marry you, Robin".

Robin grinned. "Will you, Lady Marian, take me, Robin of Locksley, to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for poorer or richer, from here on now, til death do us part?".

Marian smiled. "I do, Robin...".

Tears escaped Robin's eyes and he blinked them away.

"Do you, Robin of Locksley" Marian began "Take me, Lady Marian, to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for poorer or richer, from here on now, til death do us part?".

Robin turned to her and smiled. "I do, forever".

Marian's happiness was short-lived as she felt the heat from the flames come closer to her.

"We are Robin Hood!" Little John bellowed. "We are Robin Hood!".

"We are Robin Hood!" they all shouted loudly.

"God, stick them on a burning stake and their still flipping happy..." The Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"We are Robin Hood!" they repeated.

"Does that include me?" a voice asked.

Robin looked up and grinned. "Carter!".

Carter jumped down from the castle wall and landed on the platform with the nearly-burnt outlaws.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Much cried.

"I can imagine" Carter smiled back, grabbing a bucket of water and chucking it over Allan, Much and Little John's flamed poles and untying them.

"Don't just stand there!" The Sheriff yelled "Get him!".

Gisbourne lunged up and unsheathed his sword.

Little John, Allan and Much battled the on-coming guards as Carter continued to put out the fires.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked as Carter untied him.

"Tell you later" Carter grinned as he handed Robin and Will a sword each.

Marian untied Djaq and they grabbed some left-over axes.

Robin quickly leant in and kissed Marian quickly. "Hello, my wife".

"Hello, my husband" Marian smiled back.

"You got something to get us out of here!?" Little John cried.

"Horses!" Carter cried back.

Gisbourne had reached the platform and was lunging for Marian.

Marian's hand shot out and she punched him hard. "That...was for the slap! And..." she grabbed him and hit him hard in the crotch with the wooden part of the axe "That! Was for my father!".

While he was down on the ground, Marian grabbed his sword and whacked him on the back of the head with the handle, knocking him out. She rolled him off the platform and into a big bucket of water, making it over-spill.

"That was for..." Marian said to herself, smiling "My husband...".

Robin's hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her out of a guard's way, making him fall off the platform.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey" she smiled back.

"Robin, can you do that later, please!?" Little John cried as he fought off several guards with his bare hands.

Robin and Marian joined the fight, which was going considerably well.

"Damn it!" The Sheriff cried "Every single time! Gisbourne!".

"He's a little...busy right now" Marian cried back, smiling "Sorry about that".

The Sheriff stamped his foot in frustration.

"Oi Sheriff!" Robin cried, raising his bow and arrow at him. "Give you some advice, might wanna duck!".

The Sheriff ducked down as the arrow hit the chair behind him.

"Guards!" The Sheriff screamed "Get me inside, now! Now!".

The guards circled The Sheriff in a protective huddle and ushered him into the castle.

"Wuss" Robin muttered.

Carter led them out through the crowd and to several horses.

Marian and Robin climbed on one, Will and Djaq took one, Carter took one, and Little John took one, leaving Much and Allan to share.

"I'm in front!" Much cried; climbing on the horse first.

"Sure you are..." Allan muttered back, climbing on and sliding on, in front of Much.

"Allan!" Much cried.

"Hold on" Allan warned him.

They rode off, guards on their tail but slowly giving up.

"Your being here isn't a coincidence, is it!?" Robin yelled to Carter.

Carter smiled "I thought you learned that nothing is a coincidence!".

They all smiled and sighed relief as they continued to ride past the village and into Sherwood Forest.

* * *

Okay...What are we thinking..?

Reviews are love...x


	8. Carter's News

**Lie To Me**

Chapter Eight. – Carter's News

* * *

**Note:**

Hey, sorry for taking ages on this, I was just unsure on where to go with this. And I think I may finish this story on the 10th chapter...Anyways, just letting you know. Please R&R...x

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Carter led them out through the crowd and to several horses._

_Marian and Robin climbed on one, Will and Djaq took one, Carter took one, and Little John took one, leaving Much and Allan to share._

_"I'm in front!" Much cried; climbing on the horse first._

_"Sure you are..." Allan muttered back, climbing on and sliding on in front of Much._

_"Allan!" Much cried._

_"Hold on" Allan warned him._

_They rode off, guards on their tail but slowly giving up._

_"Your being here isn't a coincidence, is it!?" Robin yelled to Carter._

_Carter smiled "I thought you learned that nothing is a coincidence!"._

_They all smiled and sighed relief as they continued to ride past the village and into Sherwood Forest._

-

The Sheriff banged his fists angrily on the table and growled loudly.

"You got attacked by a woman!?".

Gisbourne opened his sore eyes and sighed. "Sorry...".

The Sheriff rubbed his temples and stood abruptly. "I do not believe this! We had Hood and his stupid gang of tall giant oafs all on death-row and they got away!?".

"There was one giant oaf" Gisbourne muttered.

The Sheriff screamed in anger and began trashing the room; knocking everything down.

Gisbourne winced and moved down of the way as The Sheriff picked up a sword and began bashing it against the wall.

"My lord..." Gisbourne began "Maybe we should—". The Sheriff jumped over and brought the sword to his throat.

"Would you like me to try out my new aversion therapy on you?" The Sheriff asked angrily.

Gisbourne shook his head.

"Good" The Sheriff nodded, going back to hitting the wall with the sword.

Gisbourne sighed.

The Sheriff finally stopped and flung his sword to the ground.

He spun around angrily. "Find out what Carter is doing here in Nottingham".

Gisbourne nodded and walked out the door, leaving The Sheriff seething anger.

-

Robin jumped down from his horse to join Carter in the forest.

They others followed him down a peaceful stream.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you..." Robin began to Carter "But, what are you really doing here?".

Carter smiled and dipped his hands into the stream, washing his face over.

"The King" he replied softly "Is planning to return".

Much grinned. "That's wonderful news!".

"No, it's not" Little John interrupted. "If he's coming back, there's a reason. And I bet it's not a good one".

Robin, who had burst into a smile, sat down. "When..? Why exactly?".

Carter began patting his horse gently. "He knows of the troubles, from me, of course and he plans to come back and reunite his land".

While everybody was smiling and hugging each other, Marian walked to Carter, frowning.

She stroked the horse gently and smiled softly. "What is the real reason you are here, Carter?".

Carter looked up sharply "What?".

"I am a woman" Marian replied, as if that were an excuse. "I sense things".

The gang stopped the happiness and looked to Carter, who had not been celebrating.

"He's dying" Carter said softly.

"What?" Robin choked out, his throat suddenly dry.

"A wound infection" Carter continued, turning his back in case of tears spilling out. "He was attacked, things went wrong. All hell broke loose...Physician said he's only got weeks left".

Robin stood numbly and began pacing. "So..." he began; his voice just above a whisper "He wants to...be buried here".

Carter nodded. "He is arriving in mere days and expecting a quick plan to knock The Sheriff off his feet. Which is why I came...".

"To me" Robin said quietly.

"Robin, I'm so sorry" Marian whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"Let us go" Little John said dryly. "Further into the woods...to build a new camp and make a plan".

Slowly, they all climbed back on their horses.

"Will, do you want to go for a walk?" Djaq whispered to Will.

"Djaq and Will are going for a walk!" Allan shouted to the group.

"Allan!" Will hissed.

Allan grinned and got on the extra horse that Will and Djaq had used.

They began walking into the forest.

"We'll catch up" Will called softly to the group, even as he and Djaq had started walking the other way.

"So..." Djaq began awkwardly. "I'm really sorry about you're King...I know he means a lot to you".

Will nodded. "Yeah...". He didn't like talking about death, especially since his father had been killed by The Sheriff.

Silence.

More silence.

Silence again.

Djaq crossed her arms and decided to say something about what had happened when they were almost fried outlaws.

"So...Doesn't being tied to a burning wooden pole make you say the craziest things?" she tried to smiled.

Will nodded, unsure of what to say.

Silence.

"So were you planning on kissing me?" Djaq blurted out.

"Yeah" Will replied quickly, as he gently pushed Djaq up against a tree and started a vicious attack on her mouth.

-

"We may very well get ourselves killed" Robin told Marian "You do know that, don't you?".

"Robin" Marian laughed "I know you like the back of my hand and I know that you will not let anyone kill you".

Robin shrugged modestly. "I try...".

She planted a kiss on his lips and he replied.

"Can you believe we're married?" she laughed.

"Yes" Robin smiled back "I can".

"Robin" Carter's voice came and he appeared with some wood.

"Yep?" Robin asked.

"Little John's got a plan" Carter replied "Some sort of...plan".

-

Djaq and Will strolled through the forest, hand in hand, following the noise of the voices.

"We're not using my wife as bait!" Robin cried.

"Robin!" Allan cried back "If Marian can lure Gisbourne away...Then we can get to The Sheriff—".

"Do I have a say in this?" Marian asked.

"What's going on?" Djaq asked.

"Allan and John want to use Marian as bait for Gisbourne so The Sheriff will be unprotected" Robin replied angrily "And it's not happening!".

Marian sighed. "Robin, is this helps The King...".

"So The King lives while I lose you" Robin replied weakly.

"You'll lose _him_, Robin" Marian said, folding her arms.

"Marian" Robin began firmly "You cannot do this—".

"And you cannot stop me, Robin" Marian stated. "I'm doing this".

Robin turned away in anger. "God! You stubborn woman!".

Marian smiled and then turned to Carter, Little John and Allan. "So, what's next?".

-

"A source tells me The King is planning to return" Gisbourne told The Sheriff.

"What!?" The Sheriff demanded "Why?".

"He was injured, apparently" Gisbourne continued "And he plans to return to reunite Nottingham before his death".

The Sheriff smiled evilly. "Really..? Old King Rick is dying...Marvellous!".

"He's arriving in a few days" Gisbourne added. "Which is why Carter's here; to tell Hood".

The Sheriff banged his fist on the table and grinned.

"Terrific!" he shouted "God, I feel a change in the tables...Finally!".

"So, what's our plan?" Gisbourne asked, following The Sheriff out of his chambers.

"What? What plan?" The Sheriff snapped. "There's no plan...We're going to let the man die in peace".

"My lord..." Gisbourne began, confused. "You hate the man—".

"What on earth are you talking about, Gisbourne?" The Sheriff grinned "What, do you think I have no heart?".

"Well, are we not planning on trapping him?" Gisbourne continued.

The Sheriff looked offended. "What? You make it sound like I'm the devil himself...Not letting a King die in peace...Gisbourne! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?".

Gisbourne watched The Sheriff walk off, laughing loudly as if he had just told some joke.

Gisbourne turned and walked the other way, shaking his head.

-

Carter looked down at Allan and Much and frowned.

"And we attack here" Much explained, holding two sticks. "This is me" he waved a stick about "And this is Allan" he waved the other stick about "We surprise them from behind—".

"Wait, wait, wait a minute" Allan interrupted "How come you're the thin stick?".

Much looked down "What?".

"Well, you've given me the chubby stick" Allan added.

Carter sighed, rolled his eyes and wandered off, knowing the debate would probably go on for a bit longer.

"Well sorry!" Much cried. "Geez Allan, they're only sticks".

"Good" Allan nodded "Then we can change".

Much looked shocked. "No, I have the thin one...".

Little John scoffed at them and continued sharpening his staff.

"Heard from your family, lately?" Carter asked, abruptly.

Little John grunted "What concern of it is yours?".

Carter shrugged "Nothing, just wondering".

"I want that stick!" Allan cried loudly, lunging forwards.

Much batted him off. "No! You got to sit on front on the horse—".

"It that what this is about!?" Allan cried back.

"I have feelings!" Much shouted "And you Allan! Sometimes, you're just...So arrogant!".

Allan scoffed "Me, arrogant!? Yeah, right!".

Much stood. "Yeah, you are and you're annoying sometimes too".

Allan gasped as he jumped up. "Annoying!?".

Much nodded firmly "Yep, annoying!".

"Are they always like this?" Carter asked Little John quietly.

Little John shrugged "Pretty much".

Allan put his hands on his hips and glared at Much. "Fine, list 3 _genuine_ things about me that is annoying!".

Much scoffed and looked away. "Are you kidding? What are you, 4?".

"No but he has a mental age of 6" Little John added.

Allan glared at John and Much smirked.

"Don't know what you're smiling for, Much" Little John added "You have a mental age of 2".

Much pulled a face.

"Go on, list!" Allan cried.

"Okay, you're whiney" Much began quickly, using his hands to count "You're too into you're looks..."

Little John sighed and stood, walking away as Much and Allan continued to argue.

-

Robin and Marian lay together in his tent, body entwining.

"Robin, I love you" Marian said quietly "Like really love you...".

Robin smiled "That's great cause I'm sort of in love with you too".

She propped her head up and sighed. "Are you thinking that we might not make it through this?".

Robin glanced away. "Marian...".

She cut him off by gently placing her lips on his. Her hands trailed down and she began pulling off his tunic.

"Marian" Robin gasped "Maybe—" she kissed him again and he moaned loudly.

"Don't talk, Robin" she whispered "If we might die...We'll never get a chance to do this. Ever".

She pulled off her top and sat on his lap, kissing him hard again.

Robin pushed her down gently and towered over her, taking in how beautiful she was.

They kissed again and in that moment, all worries and problems had vanished.

* * *


	9. The End Of An Era

**Lie To Me**

Chapter Nine – The End Of An Era

* * *

The King rode confidently on his horse through the field; two armed guards at his side, two behind and two in front.

"Are you sure this is safe, mi'lord?" a guard asked quietly.

The King merely smiled. "Nothing is safe, James...But when we are faced with difficult choices, we must do what is right. Jesus scarified himself for others, he gave his life for the sins of his people...He did what must be done".

"We'll be there in less than a day" another guard spoke.

The King smiled.

They rode the rest in silence.

-

Robin continued to write into the thick book:

_In all my years of fighting and battles, I couldn't be more scared and I leave this journal to you, Marian...In case of my life being claimed by the lord. My fears, my hopes, my dreams... All yours, as you know that I am always yours. Always and forever, right?_

_All my love, Robin x_

"Something important?".

Robin slammed the book shut in shock and looked up to see John.

"Sorry, Robin" John replied "We're all a little on edge, a suppose".

Robin nodded in agreement. He bound the book with string and put it in a big brown box.

"Anyway" John continued "Everybody's out training, been told to come get you".

"Sure" Robin followed John out.

-

**10 HOURS LATER**

"Robi—...in" Djaq gasped. "Please...We must—stop running—".

Djaq, Will, John, Marian, Much and Allan all collapsed to the ground in pure exhaustion.

"C'mon!" Robin grinned "Keep those legs moving! We need to keep fit! Move, move, move!".

"W-w—eee?" Allan gasped "Yoou...are not we..." he panted "_We_...are us".

"Point taken" Robin nodded "Now, another round and we'll see about a break".

Everybody ignored him and stood with effort, stumbling away.

"Or we could just have a break now" Robin added, shrugging.

The gang shouted something incoherent and continued walking away.

Robin smiled.

-

The Sheriff continued to read:

"_And so the Lord cometh the hour and..."._

Gisbourne frowned.

"_And The Sheriff shall live happily ever after..!" _The Sheriff cried.

"I like that ending better" Gisbourne shrugged. "The whole bible thing... Too far-fetched...".

"Me too but I feel it should happen a wow factor at the end" The Sheriff stood "Y'know, like BANG!...or...".

"...POOF?" Gisbourne finished for him.

The Sheriff turned around "_POOF!?_ What are you, 4?".

Gisbourne looked away.

"Are the guards ready for The King?" The Sheriff asked.

Gisbourne nodded "They had all been informed, he arrives tomorrow".

"Good" he replied quickly "I want them all prepared... Stupid Carter and Hood... Too bloody naive if you ask me..." he turned and walked away, flinging the bible to the ground.

-

"I hear something" Marian whispered.

"Could that possibly be your own voice?" Much replied.

"Shut up, Much" Djaq added.

The gang stood, listening to horses clicking on the pathway. A second later, 6 guards and a Superior figure emerged in the darkness of the night.

"Oh my god" Much gasped "It's the King" he bowed down low as the horses trotted.

Robin took the lead and smiled warmly as his old friend came riding slowly up.

"Robin" The King said quietly.

"My Lord" Robin grinned.

The King slid off his horse, planting his feet firmly on the ground "Robin" The King greeted warmly.

-

Much was still in awe.

The King sat across from him, the gang sat around, eating cooked turkey, sweet-corn and potatoes next to a fire.

"Well, good plan, Robin" The King nodded "Everyone; everything will be okay".

"I suggested a plan of attack" Carter added "We ambush the Sheriff when he's at his most vulnerable...".

"I just like the bit where we kill them" Allan shrugged.

"Thank-you, Allan" John stated "We're blessed with your wisdom".

Allan pulled a face at him.

"So, we fight tomorrow" Robin said finally.

"So we shall" The King nodded "And good-luck to you all".

The gang fell silent as they pondered on their fates.

-

Robin, John, Much and Will paced the castle slowly. The stepped into a room which happened to be The Sheriff's planning room.

"So, we wait..." Much whispered, terrified.

Will nodded. "What if Gisbourne come in tow with The Sheriff?" he asked.

Robin held up his bow and arrow "Then I'll deal with him" he shot out an arrow and it landed perfectly in the centre of the door.

John leant against his staff and he smiled softly "Today is a good day to die...".

Much gulped.

-

Allan, Carter, The King and his six guards snuck into a different part of the castle, Allan muttering a prayer under his breath.

"Don't be so nervous, Allan" The King smiled.

"Why?" Allan replied.

"Cause you're making _me_ nervous!" Carter snapped.

Allan gulped. "Right... Here we go..." his foot shot out and he knocked down a door.

Castle guards were waiting for them with their swords and bows and arrows.

"Damn it" Allan sighed.

-

Marian and Djaq walked through one of the castle corridors; dressed in fancy jewellery, and pink and purple robes.

"Was it just me or did Allan take pleasure in telling us to dress like dancers?" Marian whispered.

Djaq smiled "Well, knowing Allan, I'd say the second option...".

"What are you two doing back here?" a castle guard stopped them.

"The King is arriving here today" Marian replied confidently "The Sheriff ordered entertainment" she gestured to their outfits.

"Oh" The castle guard mumbled "Continue".

"Nice cover" Djaq muttered as they turned a corner.

-

The Sheriff burst into his planning room to find Robin and his gang waiting for him.

"Oh, Robin, nice of you to come" The Sheriff grinned.

Robin took a step forwards but The Sheriff interrupted "Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you, Robbie..." he stepped aside and several castle guards ran in, each pulling Allan, Carter, The King and his guards.

Robin sighed and put down his bow and arrow.

"There's a good boy, Hood" The Sheriff laughed "Oh, I have longed for this day so much...".

"Too bad, Sheriff" Marian and Djaq appeared, holding a sword to Gisbourne's neck "Let them go or I'll kill him!".

Robin smiled hopefully.

The Sheriff laughed bitterly "Oh dear child, kill him, it's fine, I've got plenty of extras...".

"My Lord..." Gisbourne pleaded.

"I mean it, Sheriff!" Marian shrieked.

Suddenly, Robin lunged forwards and shoved The Sheriff to the floor, as the gang ran to the other side of the room and killed the castle guards with no mercy.

Marian pushed Gisbourne to join The Sheriff on the ground and slammed the door shut, locking them all in.

"My guards will be coming any minute now" The Sheriff warned them.

"Then I'll guess they'll find your bodies, won't they?" Robin retorted.

"Sheriff..." The King stepped forwards to The Sheriff "Why?" he asked "Why did you do it?".

Gisbourne helped The Sheriff up and he smirked "It's nothing personal" The Sheriff said "But... Oh, actually, it is personal".

Suddenly, the door burst down and loads of castle guards rushed in, and started to fight with the gang. The King's guards were protecting him while Marian fought Gisbourne, Robin fought The Sheriff and the rest of the gang tried to fight off the castle guards.

Will stopped and gave Djaq a passionate kiss on the lips before going back to fight. Djaq smiled softly, and knocked a castle guard out. The gang had managed to kill what was left of the castle guards, now looking out at Robin, Marian, Gisbourne and The Sheriff.

"John, switch with Marian!" Robin cried, clanging his sword against The Sheriff's.

"Don't you dare, John!" Marian snapped, cornering Gisbourne into a wall. She drew the sword to his neck.

"Wow, Marian" Gisbourne grinned "What a feisty bitch, if I'd known that earlier, I would have had you sooner".

Marian punched him hard "I'm way out of your league...".

Suddenly, The King clutched his stomach and groaned in pain.

"What's going on!?" Robin cried.

The King fell to the ground, choking.

"It's his wound!" Carter cried, rushing to his side "It's bleeding again, he's dying!".

Robin turned his attention away from The Sheriff as he ran to The King's side.

As the gang was distracted, The Sheriff and Gisbourne made a quick get-away.

"Robin..." The King croaked.

"I'm here, Your Sire" Robin assured him "It's okay now... Djaq, what's going on?".

"He's dying, Robin" Djaq whispered "There's nothing I can do... I'm sorry".

The gang watched in despair as The King took his last breath and closed his eyes, falling into eternal sleep.

Tears poured out of Robin's eyes and he hugged into The dead King.

The Guards were on their knees, saying prayers.

"Gisbourne and The Sheriff!" John suddenly cried "They've gone!".

-

The Sheriff and Gisbourne rode on a horse each, on the path that led the way out of Nottingham Village.

The Sheriff glanced over to Gisbourne and smiled "How do you feel about France, Gisbourne?".

Gisbourne grinned back.

-

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Robin and John lifted The King's body into the deep ground they had dug up for him, just next to the castle. They sealed up the grave with the dug-up mud and patted it firmly when they were finished.

Each member of the gang laid down a red rose, as The King's guards lay a large stone down that read: _Long Live The King_.

"Are you okay?" Marian whispered to Robin.

Robin smiled slightly "I will be".

"Long Live The King!" they shouted together. "Long Live The King!".

-

Marian and Robin walked into the forest, hand in hand, the rest of the gang behind them.

"This is good, Robin" Marian smiled softly "We are no longer out-laws... We can move back to—".

Robin cut her off with a gentile kiss. "I love you".

Marian smiled back.

"We shall be off now, Robin" The King's guards announced, getting on their horses.

"Safe journey back" Robin told them, he watched them nod back and begin to gallop away.

And so the gang walked back to their home, not knowing much longer they would be staying there. But it was okay.

It was _The End Of An Era_.

And they knew that everything would be okay.

* * *


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**-**

Robin and Marian smiled at each other softly.

"So, what happens now?" Marian asked.

Robin sighed "I really don't know...".

"I..." Marian began "I'm scared of what's to come...".

"What do you want me to say?" Robin cupped her face gently.

"Lie to me" Marian whispered.

"Okay" Robin nodded "The Sheriff and Gisbourne will be caught and punished for their crimes, The King's memory will live on forever in our hearts, our gang will always be together, nobody will die and good will always win in battle...".

Marian kissed him lightly.

"Liar".

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who stuck by, read and reviewed, it's been so much fun!**

**xCharmedWitchx**


End file.
